


Personal Days

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plugs, Bondage, F/F, Fingering, Hope is the disembodied AI version not the creepy one in Eve's body, Hope is the matchmaker we all deserved, Kara and Lena are still in the we're not friends anymore stage, Lena says yes but she thinks she's being fucked by VR Kara so, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vibrators, Virtual Reality, non-accidental too, sexual fantasies, they want to raw one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: When Lena fails to show up at work (and at the DEO) Kara decides to check on her even though she knows it will get her in trouble. Unbeknownst to her, Lena’s taken a personal day and with the help of her VR lenses is living out a certain fantasy...ORLena fucks Kara in VR but it's actually real Kara just going along with what Lena wants in an attempt to make it up to her for lying.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 78
Kudos: 990





	Personal Days

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a prompt a while back that read : "Lena fucks Kara in VR but it's actually real Kara just going along with what Lena wants in an attempt to make it up to her for lying." 
> 
> Why the writers didn't do this to end the first part of season 5 is beyond me. 
> 
> Enjoy (hope-eheh-fully)
> 
> \- Dren

When Lena fails to show up at work (and at the DEO) Kara decides to check on her even though she knows it will get her in trouble. Unbeknownst to her, Lena’s taken a personal day and with the help of her VR lenses is living out a certain fantasy…. Voyeurism, masturbation, vibrators, bondage, fingering (and consequences be damned) 

***************************

Kara spent the morning telling herself she had no right to worry about Lena. Worrying about one another was something that friends did, and Lena had made it abundantly clear they weren’t friends anymore. 

So she chastised herself for worrying and tried to focus on her work, but when the time came to leave CatCo for the DEO, she did so feeling like she’d accomplished nothing. The unfinished editorial glaring at her from her desktop screen was an accusatory finger pointed in her direction. 

Normally, It was only five minutes of flight time to reach the DEO from CatCo, but Kara took twice that, senses piqued in search of trouble as she circled high above the city. Secretly, she nursed the hope she’d find Lena at the DEO, working on some secret project Kara wouldn’t get to hear about. 

It was fine, really. She could deal with the cold shoulder, with the  _ strictly professional relationship, _ as Lena put it. She could come to terms with the lack of Netflix marathons and game nights — she still got to be around Lena, after all, and that was the only thing that mattered. 

But Lena not showing up at work was, at the very least,  _ unusual _ , and while Jess deflected Kara’s questions aptly — the way that she was paid to do — the secretary’s eyes were brimming with concern. And, yeah,  _ alright _ , eavesdropping would put Kara on Santa’s naughty list, but she could accept that, too, if it meant Lena was safe. Judging from the phone calls she’d  _ accidentally  _ overheard, Jess had no more clues about her boss’s whereabouts than Kara did. Upon learning as much, worry took a sharp turn down Panic Lane, and once she’d reached the DEO, things had gotten even worse.

“No, I’ve not heard from Lena today.” Alex had given her one of those long-suffering looks only siblings can perfectly master. “You could, you know, try to get in touch.” 

“I can’t.” Kara had hunched her shoulders, as though Alex had just delivered her a crippling blow. “We don’t do that anymore.” Their private and professional lives were now strictly separate, and Lena never missed the chance for sharp, detached reminders.

“What’s the worst that’s gonna happen?” her sister had plowed on, even though her tone mercifully softened. “She’s already mad at you. You’ll check on her, find out she’s fine and feel like a fool.  _ Status quo _ preserved.”

Except that, maybe, showing up on Lena’s doorstep wasn’t exactly what Alex had meant.

Kara’s feet touched down on Lena’s balcony in parallel with that last consideration, and she told herself she was too late to turn back now. She’d come all the way here, she may as well see this thing through. After she’d showed Lena she was just a giant series of disappointments who couldn’t be trusted to keep her word at all, she could go home and cry herself to sleep.

On a superficial level, the apartment hadn't changed much since her last visit several months prior. But after Kara had stepped inside through French doors that had been left ajar, the modifications Lena had introduced became apparent. 

When she tried to use her X-ray vision for a quick scan of the apartment’s shadowy interior, she was met by an impenetrable barrier. Her sight grew fuzzy-edged like it did if she absorbed way too much sunlight, and her eyes started to water. Lead — the thought was liquid and hard to get a hold of — Lena had the walls lined with lead. 

Not one to be so easily discouraged, Kara refocused on her hearing in an attempt to pick up Lena’s heartbeat. It was something she could do without effort by now, and the steady rhythm was, to her, a favorite piece of music. It was the first sound Kara heard when she came awake in the morning, and the last one she listened to before she went to bed. After their spat, she’d made an effort to make herself stop, realizing how stalkerish her behavior would appear, but had quickly found out she could not fall asleep unless she had made sure Lena was safe. 

She couldn’t ascertain that much now; her super hearing was met by the silence of a house late at night, where only creaking floorboards and the subtle hum of the refrigerator break the quiet. 

And yet, there was a distinct  _ absence  _ where Lena’s heartbeat should have been, a lack of sound so absolute that it could only be mechanical in nature. Artificial. Kara wasn’t surprised, really, not after the lead-imbued walls, but she felt her heart fold under a familiar sadness. 

In Lena’s actions, she recognized traces of the paranoia her cousin had described in regards to Lex, and making matters worse was the knowledge it was  _ her _ lies which had pushed Lena there. 

Nothing to be done about that spilled milk now, she thought and set her mouth in a grim line. She’d endure the storm blowing her way and then head home. Alex was right — the two of them had already hit rock bottom so hard it couldn’t get any worse.

All lights in the apartment had been shut off, Kara had already noticed that, but she realized how truly dark it was only when she moved forward from the balcony. She’d changed back into civilian clothes before coming over, and was glad for it now. Her sneakers were silent on the hardwood, and perhaps, if Lena saw her out of the supersuit, she would be reminded of their friendship, of what Kara Danvers had meant to her. 

Or maybe it would only hurt her more. 

Moonlight spilled in through the wide windows, but it could only do so much against the gloom. Where it reached, it cut the night to ribbons, a silver-edged knife slicing precise squares of light onto the floor. Aside from those islands of relative light, the rest was murky, shifting shadows, and the objects of Lena’s daily life were shaped into something different and menacing by Kara’s far too vivid imagination. Her brain seemed to have forgotten she could deal with whatever threat headed her way. 

Inhaling deeply, Kara moved from the deserted living room to the spacious, open-space kitchen and catalogued everything she saw along the way, as though this were a crime scene and she the investigator assigned to the case. 

Lena’s laptop was stranded on the couch, next to a pile of loose papers covered in her elegant, tight script. In the kitchen, Kara found the remains of Lena’s dinner; salad and a partially eaten sandwich. Down the hallway to the bathroom was where she truly started worrying. 

A pile of clothes was just visible on the moroccan tile beyond the bathroom’s threshold. The door had been pushed shut, but what appeared to be Lena’s rumpled skirt had gotten in the way of it closing completely. 

Heart speeding up inside her chest, Kara edged closer. Her mind burned up with scenarios now. Someone had kidnapped Lena and left the objects she had found behind like bread crumbs for her or someone else to follow. The laptop, the leftovers, the haphazard pile of clothes — they were calling cards leading to the murder scene. Eventually Kara would burst into Lena’s bedroom and find it vacant; that was the source of the emptiness she so keenly felt. Worse, she would barge through the door to find Lena’s body already cold, the immaculate carpet underneath it soaked through with her blood. 

Far more likely was the possibility of Lena forgetting to throw her dirty laundry in the wash after a bath, but Kara’s thoughts were stuck on worst-case mode, refusing to heed logic.

She realized she’d moved on to the bedroom only when her hand closed around its doorknob. 

“Miss Luthor is not to be disturbed at this time,” a clipped, feminine voice announced from somewhere at her back. “Please leave.” 

Kara whipped around, the itch of her heat-vision building up behind her eyes. The hallway was completely empty. 

“Wha—?” 

“Miss Luthor is not to be disturbed at this time,” the voice repeated, and Kara could detect a sliver of impatience. As though she were a misbehaving child who’d snuck out of bed for a midnight snack. “Please leave.” 

Ignoring the thinly veiled order, Kara tried the bedroom door. It was locked. 

“ _ Please _ ,” the disembodied voice stressed. “Leave, or you will be removed from the premises.” Red laser dots winked into existence, pointed at Kara’s chest and tracking her every move. She could not detect any heartbeats other than her own, but her eyes narrowed, piercing the shadows. The amount of lead Lena had crammed inside the walls hampered her powers some, making it more difficult to analyze the space around her, but after a cursory check she reassured herself she was alone. 

Aside from Lena, clearly. 

“Look, I get it, you’re mad.” Kara raised her voice a little, so that Lena heard her through the bedroom door. “But if this—” she paused and waved her hand across the laser beams, “is some kind of sick joke, I—” 

“I’m not a joke. I am Hope.” A flicker of movement caught Kara’s attention and she whirled around. A small globe of light floated gently in the middle of the hallway, and when it sensed Kara watching, it bobbed closer.

“Uhm. What the fuck.”

“I am Hope, Miss Luthor’s personal A.I. assistant.” Kara tried to grab the floating sphere and her fingers passed right through it. A hologram, then. “And you are Kara Danvers, Miss Luthor’s ex-best friend.” That  _ hurt, _ and she swiped at the annoying light again. This time, when the tips of her fingers went through it, electricity jolted her entire arm. It wasn't painful, but she had to curl her hand into a fist a couple of times before the tingling went away. 

“Please, don’t do that again.” The sphere morphed into a triangle. “I am equipped with anti-Super protocols.” Of course the damn thing knew about her secret. Be that as it may, Kara was not going to let herself be bossed around by something that didn’t even have a body. 

She squared her jaw.

“Well, I’m not leaving until I’m sure Lena is fine. For all I know, you could be programmed to keep her here against her will.” 

“That would not be possible, Miss Danvers.” Hope’s tone was crisply irritating — smug almost. Kara ground her teeth. “Miss Luthor is my—” 

A low moan drifted from the bedroom, interrupting their argument before it really had a chance to start.

“What— what was that?” Kara felt the need to drop her voice back down to a whisper. Other noises followed the first — strained, desperate whimpers. It was definitely Lena’s voice, but she didn’t sound scared or hurt. She sounded… aroused. Kara’s hand had drifted to the doorknob of its own accord, and now she snatched it back, as if the metal had become cherry-red with heat.

Her face certainly felt like it. 

“I’m— uhh— I’m just gonna go.” Eyes glued to the shut door, she took several steps back, eager to relegate the episode to the ‘things I wish never happened to me’ folder. There was a bottle of red back at her place that would do the trick — ironically, it was also Lena’s last gift to her. “Don’t tell her I came by, okay? That’d— She—” Lena would never forgive her. 

She expected Hope would acknowledge her request somehow, but it wasn’t she who spoke next.

“Kara…” Kara’d never heard Lena call her name like that. She sighed it out, voice quivering with need. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

***************************

Lena relaxed against the pillows and tested the restraints one last time. They weren’t necessary — the simulation would provide for the scenario — but she found that a touch of theatrics helped with the immersion. The metal of the cuffs kissed cold against her wrists, but she preferred it to leather. The material had made it easier to modify the locks as well. She’d swapped out the original ones with a set of electronic locks directly connected to the rest of her domotics system so that they would snap open with a simple voice command. 

The revealing negligée wasn’t a requirement either, but she liked how the blood red silk whispered against her skin. Lena would never admit it out loud, but she thrilled for the vulnerability this form of self-inflicted bondage provided; spreadeagled on her bed, wrists and legs pulled far enough apart her shoulder caps and hips were starting to become uncomfortable, she felt open. The knowledge that whatever happened to her in the simulation was a carefully curated private show only heightened the experience. 

There was a sense of danger to it all, but it was under her complete control. Sometimes, the VR glitched — after all the entire project was an endless work in progress — but her cunt twitched eagerly at the prospect. What deviations from the script occurred could be surprisingly pleasant. 

On the other hand, the vibrating butt plug and the dildo stretching her cunt were indispensable prerequisites to the endeavor. 

The plug was of medium size, but wide enough in its flaring part that her muscles fought against the intrusion each time she inserted it into her anus. Lena liked it precisely that way. Always, her breath would be cut mid-inhale, and after a struggle that lasted seconds, but to her body seemed interminable, her lungs would fill back up and the burning sting would dwindle to a pleasurable throb. 

As for the dildo inside her cunt, she’d picked a new one she knew was bigger than she could comfortably take. Lena had edged herself in preparation; slow, methodical strokes over her clit until her folds were dripping wet and she was on the cusp of climax before she’d worked it inside herself. 

She’d been generous with lube, and the silicone had inched inside her easily, but she had not accounted for how full it’d make her feel, and had to bite her lip bloody to avoid coming on the spot when it bottomed out. 

Even though it took twice the usual time, tying herself up had been a joke in comparison. Every time she shifted, her stuffed cunt spasmed around the shaft, and she’d risked a few accidental orgasms while she finished setting up. 

But now she was finally ready. 

“Hope, begin simulation please,” she husked, surrendering to the familiar vertigo of the VR lenses powering up.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” 

The space around her flickered. One moment she was tied to the bed in the penthouse, the next she sat naked on her desk on the top floor of the L-Corp offices downtown, legs open facing the window as she toyed with herself. The simulation swapped between the two scenarios several times until it settled back to her bedroom, and while most of these particular fantasies took place in Lena’s office, the outcome surprised her not at all. The program was designed to draw the different scenarios from a pool of personal memories she’d loaded into it and often adapted to her moods. 

The negligée, she noted, had shifted color. From red to sable. 

Lena barely had time to wonder whether there was a deeper psychological meaning behind that, before the plug inside her ass started to vibrate on the lowest setting. 

The pulses were slow and even, enough to vibrate through her lower spine and make her walls flutter around the dildo. They’d keep Lena on the crest of her release, but wouldn’t let her tumble down the other side. That would come much, much later.

She liked the torturous pace, had deliberately programmed the simulations so they’d push her to the limit. Until she was a soaked, writhing thing upon her bed, cunt sore with overstimulation. Those were the only moments in which the pain of her broken heart was somewhat bearable.

Around her, the simulation picked up in earnest, and the recessed lights above the bed were dimmed to a somber glow. The gloomy atmosphere was a perfect match for Lena’s mood — which in the last few months had gone from dark to brooding. This suited her just fine. 

The simulations she sought refuge in were different each time, but had one thing in common. Always, whether the fantasy involved masturbating in the office or being tied up at home, Kara would be the one to find her. 

The therapist she’d stopped going to several weeks prior may suggest Lena was using the VR lenses as a way to escape confrontation in the real world, and maybe they’d be right, but the pastime she indulged in whenever she had the chance to was the only thing keeping her from Kara’s actual throat. 

She’d been around her for the entire week, and maintained the facade of courtesy until she’d thought her lips would be forever frozen in a smile of perfunctory circumstance. She’d never thought she’d have to fake around Kara, but her best friend lying to her face for years had not been something she’d expected she would have to deal with either. 

Her tightest hole clamped down around the silicone, and her train of thought was interrupted. Lena gasped, head falling back against the headboard, and when the plug was switched to a higher setting, a moan rolled from her lips. 

Had her hands been free she would have been touching herself already, fingers teasing circles around her clit, the resulting heat gathering pleasurably in her lower belly. Yet, as the straining bundle of nerves went ignored, Lena found herself craving the absence. Without the stimulus provided by her fingers, she could fully focus on the vibrations travelling through her. On her breathing, which rose and stuttered and fell in time with the plug’s settings. 

A rustle came from behind the closed door and her cunt, which was already soaked, flowed with a new wave of arousal. 

“Kara,” she called when the door started to open. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

***************************

The hologram zipped past her face and hovered at the door. It changed shape several times in as many seconds, the glow it emitted dimming and brightening irregularly. Kara couldn’t be sure, but Hope seemed to be considering something.

“What are you doing?” 

Hope’s only answer was the soft  _ click _ of the lock, and the bedroom door coming ajar. A sliver of dim light spilled into the hallway, marking some sort of threshold in front of Kara’s feet. She had the impression that, should she decide to cross it, things would never be the same. She ought to turn back now and leave. Pretend she’d never come to check on Lena in the first place, dig the bottle of wine from the back of her fridge and drink the whole thing. But what she saw of Lena’s bedroom — lowlights and a hint of shimmering grey bed sheets — beckoned her forward. 

The bedroom was spacious, and the ample south-facing windows would allow plenty of sunlight to fill it during the day. Now they acted as smoked mirrors, reflecting the scene. Multiplying it. 

She registered it in bits and pieces, as though her brain was incapable of processing it all at once. The bed, three times the size of the one she had at home, with its soft-looking sheets. The simple but tasteful decor Lena had chosen for the rest, like the maplewood bookshelf so crammed with books Lena had begun to pile them elsewhere. 

Her eyes studiously avoided the centerpiece of it all until there was nowhere else that she could look, and when Kara finally allowed herself to see Lena for real, the breath was knocked well out of her lungs. 

She wasn’t naked, thank Rao, but close enough. The negligée she wore, blood red just like her lipstick, left little to the imagination. The silk clung to Lena’s curves, and as Kara watched, it parted slightly, revealing the bare alabaster skin beneath. Metal cuffs wrapped around her wrists and ankles, the chains they were connected to disappearing somewhere under the mattress. What truly captured her attention and held it there was what she saw between Lena’s open, flexing thighs. She must have been shifting before Kara arrived, because the silk had rolled up past her hips, exposing her lower body fully. Under the whispering red fabric, she wore not a stitch, her thighs slicked by sweat and arousal in equal measure. 

Kara could  _ smell  _ her — in fact, she belatedly realized she’d been scenting Lena since the moment she’d stepped into the penthouse — a musky-sweet alluring fragrance that wisped down into her lungs. It drew Kara to the bed as irresistible as firelight was to the flutter of a moth. Not unlike one, Kara took two hesitant steps forward for each one she took back, knowing that she was about to get badly burned, but unable to keep herself away from the open flame. 

An insistent buzzing sound caught her attention next, and when she could get past how swollen and dripping Lena’s pussy was — when she could get past the fact she was staring right at it without feeling any shame — Kara noticed the dildo and anal vibrator plugging both of Lena’s holes. 

She wrenched her gaze away then, cheeks coloring a violent red, and did her best to ignore the throb that mounted between her own quivering thighs. 

“Fuck,” she whisper-swore, and took an unsure half-step toward the door. An unseen hand pushed it shut, and the lock was engaged a moment later, effectively trapping her inside.  _ Double fuck. _

“Kara,” Lena called from the bed, and she could not resist looking back in her direction. The buzzing had grown louder, faster, and her shoulders tensed, leaving the bed almost completely as her spine arched. “Come here.” Lena licked her lips. “You wanted a way to show me how sorry you are for everything. Well, here it is.” Her hips rocked up, and slick dripped from her pinkened labia, clear strands that hung from her skin for a moment before splashing on the sheets beneath her ass. 

“Don’t you want to make it up to me?” She quirked an eyebrow in her direction, and Kara felt herself give a dumb, shaky nod. 

Lena smirked, coy and darkly beautiful, and met her gaze for her first time that night. 

Her eyes shone with a strange radiance, a blue so glacial it appeared almost white. The overall effect made Lena seem blind, as though she was looking at Kara, but seeing a different version of her. 

“She’s wearing VR contacts. You’re part of her simulation.” Hope’s dispassionate voice echoed so close to her ear it made her jump, but when she quickly looked around, there was no sign of the A.I.’s holographic projection. “You could be what she wants. You are what she needs.” 

It felt wrong. Predatory maybe, but Kara’s thoughts were stuck on the way Lena’s hips jumped each time the vibrator in her ass switched settings. She stood, pinned to the spot and wished it were her fingers inside of Lena’s cunt instead of the dildo.

She’d wanted to be more than friends with Lena for the longest time, and her nights had been filled with dreams similar to what she was seeing now. Even after their terrible fallout, Kara hadn’t stopped hoping that someday — somehow — things between her and Lena would be okay again. 

But this…

“Don’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about me this way,” Lena roughly scattered her thoughts and grinned like she was reading into Kara’s very soul. “I know you want me. I see it in the way you look at me.” She paused and her hips rocked into the empty air. “You want to look away, but can’t. Right, Kara? We both know that, deep down, you want to fuck me so very badly,” Lena added with a note of triumph. 

“I— well… it’s… I’m not— I mean—” Kara felt completely mortified, but under Lena’s piercing gaze she could not deny the truth of it anymore. Lena’s words reached deep into her and ripped the confession out. “I— I want you,” she blurted. “I’ve wanted you for years, Lena.” Her voice wavered and broke. 

“Then come get what you want,  _ Supergirl _ .” 

***************************

Each simulation was different enough to leave her guessing. 

Sometimes the virtual Kara would chance upon her like tonight, as shy as she was in real life, and had to be cajoled into giving her what she wanted. 

Other times she just appeared on top of her, already naked. Already fucking her.

Lena liked the former instances better; they gave the simulation a layer of immersion that she craved. They were the most painful to experience, too, reminding her of all the little things that had conspired to make her fall in love with Kara so completely. She pressed her lips in a thin line and shook her head — that was the past. Her immediate future held a series of orgasms and hours of blessed, dreamless sleep soon after. 

Usually Kara appeared in her Supersuit, as though Lena’s subconscious liked to flaunt that hated secret in her face. Not tonight. Tonight Kara wore sweatpants and a faded blue hoodie that was a bit too big for her, and sneakers — like she’d just returned from an evening jog in the park. 

“Lena, are you…. I mean, are you sure?” Even as she asked, Kara was edging closer to the bed, hands fisted around the hem of the hoodie, ready to lift it up over her head at Lena’s order. “This isn’t— I should leave—”

“Don’t you dare!” Lena barked, forgetting for a moment that holographic Kara couldn’t, in fact, leave. She softened her tone “Of course I’m sure.” 

Lena rolled her eyes a little. While the hesitation was endearing, the building ache inside her cunt demanded attention now. “I’m sure. I want you. Take off your clothes, Kara, and prove to me just how badly you’ve wanted to fuck my cunt for all these years.” 

Kara’s eyes bulged at the obscenity, almost comically so, and Lena couldn’t help but laugh. She guessed that level of dirty talk was not something one expected to hear from the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. The shock on Kara’s face was so genuine and similar to the expression she would wear if she were there in the flesh that Lena’s laughter escalated into frantic, breathless hiccups, and she only reined it in when the cuffs cut into her wrists from the convulsions. 

Kara’s shock transitioned to some sort of open-mouthed blistering outrage, and she took a threatening step forward. Her eyes had narrowed and her nostrils flared like she was scenting her wet cunt. In reality, her powers would allow her to, and a pleasurable shiver ran down Lena’s spine at the inclusion of the detail. 

Then again, the program was meant to learn from her reactions and adapt, so she shouldn’t be surprised. 

The hoodie sailed across the bed, followed by the thermal shirt Kara had worn underneath. The glasses, she removed with utter care and placed on the nightstand. Lena would have liked to say something caustic — maybe remark that she obeyed commands like a trained dog— but was too busy drinking her in. 

Her abs were sculpted, her obliques had the perfection of a hellenic statue, and when she climbed atop the bed — predatory and lithe — Lena truly appreciated how ripped her arms and shoulders were. 

“About time,” she pushed through panting lips, disliking how needy it sounded. “Kiss me.”

“Stop talking,” Kara grated against her mouth, lips almost touching hers. There was a strange shine to her eyes, like she was on the verge of tears. These details had Lena frown. In all previous simulations Kara had been meek. Pliant. This was something new and different — a glitch, more than likely — but her body quickened at the force of the feelings behind the words, and she chose to ride the scenario out before deciding whether or not the source code needed tweaking. 

“Make me,” she hissed, playing into the fantasy the VR had thought up for her.

Kara did. 

The kiss was rough with repressed emotion, so much so that it felt real. Feral, as though Kara had thought about the way it’d be for the longest time, and practiced in her mind just for this singular moment. Lena’s heart ached against her ribs, and her brows knitted further.

She’d shared virtual kisses with Kara in other simulations, but none had ever felt this way. Lena had always managed to keep herself at a distance, enjoying the VR experience as one would find pleasure in a high-end porno movie. This time, she couldn’t shut the pain away. She detested Kara for being the one who’d shattered her heart, and secretly hoped she’d be the one that would help her put it back together. 

“I wanted this for so long, too,” she admitted in a whimper, when Kara pulled back to let her breathe. She wasn’t worried about admitting to it — the scene would end, and the words she spoke were of no consequence. There was no risk in loving this virtual Kara a little. 

Nobody but she would see. 

The real Kara would never get to know. Not anymore. 

“Rao, Lena, I love you.” Kara’s voice was thick with the tears Lena had glimpsed, and she’d dipped her head down, lips pressed to her pulse. The declaration fell across her skin, sweeter than a caress, and Lena had to blink back a sudden surge of salt in her own eyes. She almost called an end to the simulation then and there, but Kara’s hands were ripping the negligée away to expose her breasts.

When Kara’s damp mouth closed around one of her nipples, however, all thoughts of codes and calculations left her mind. 

She arched, offering herself, and instantly regretted having cuffed her limbs to the bed. The metal scraped at her wrists in particular, irritating on the paper-like skin there, and her shoulders bent at an awkward angle whenever she struggled to press herself to Kara. She wanted her hands free to span the wings of Kara’s shoulder blades, to claw and mark her back. Kara must be sensing her frustration, because sharp teeth clamped down on her stiffened nipple and tugged until she moaned. 

Hands tickled up her arms, and latching around the chains Lena had pulled taut, snapped them with ease. Chain links showered to the carpet like muted drops of rain. 

The chains that kept her legs apart followed a similar fate, and the display of brute force was enough to send Lena over the edge for the first time.

“ _ Kara! _ ” Blood flowed back into her limbs in a violent tide, arms and legs fraught with pins and needles. The agony of it mixed with the pleasure, and Lena clung to Kara as though she was the only thing that held her in one piece. She came, the vibrations in her ass relentless and bordering on painful, and sought friction against Kara’s muscled thigh. 

“Kara, please!”

Releasing her nipple with a satisfied pop, Kara reared up and pinned Lena’s forearms back above her head. Her hands weren’t forceful, merely guiding her into the position, and lingered to stroke her arms until the pain of immobility relented.

“Be good and keep your hands up there.” Her earlobe was tongued and nipped on slightly. “I need mine for other things.” 

Unable to speak, overwhelmed by the realness of it all, the only thing Lena could do was nod. 

Kara’s hands slid down her body, palmed along the flaring of her hips and then her belly. Her blue eyes were big and reverent, and she wore utter disbelief upon her face. Ironic, Lena thought, that the simulation would choose to present her with a version of her ex-friend who could not quite believe this was happening between them. 

When the plug and dildo were removed, Lena cried out. The sudden emptiness had her come again, but the simulation wasn’t done surprising her. Kara threw the anal plug aside without a care, and there was a crash of glass breaking from somewhere in the corner. Lena couldn’t care less. Kara had lifted the dildo to her lips, and when she was sure she had her undivided attention, she began to lick it clean of her fluids, starting from the tip. 

Lena could feel a tremble run through her own thighs as she watched, and Kara saw it, too, because she started to suck harder, working her tongue down the underside of the silicone shaft.

“Fuck, Kara.” Lena’s hips canted up involuntarily . “I need you inside,  _ please _ .” A fantasy, and it had her begging. Unbelievable. 

Kara swirled her tongue over the dildo's broad head one last time, grinning mischievously around it before she let it fall back to the bed. 

“Okay,” she captured Lena’s lower lip between her teeth, and sucked it in her mouth. “Okay.” 

***************************

Kara’d had her reservations, but the noises Lena was making, the breathless, high-pitched whimpers she swallowed in her mouth, were tearing her defenses down.

Giving in to her pleas, she pulled away and wriggled down until she was lying flat between Lena’s spread legs. The soft, unmarred skin was heaven against hers, even though she was only partly naked. That was okay, though — she did want to make this only about Lena and make it up to her. She could relieve her own needs later on, back in her apartment. 

Kara spread Lena’s cunt with her thumbs, inhaling from her deeply. Her musk was so strong here at the source, she felt a bit lightheaded from it and rested her cheek on Lena’s thigh, waiting for her head to clear.

When she was ready, she licked a long, wide line along Lena’s slit with the flat of her tongue. Lena gasped and jumped a little at the friction, mouth rounding to form a surprised ‘o’. It made Kara hesitate: what if Lena figured out what was really going on? 

A hand fell atop her head, fingers grasping at strands of blonde hair, and understanding the gesture’s intrinsic message, Kara dove forward.

She licked along Lena’s weeping slit, stopping at the apex of each stroke to savor the salt coating her tongue. Lena was slicker than she’d imagined, and warmer, too. 

Eyes flicking up to meet the artificial blue of Lena’s gaze, Kara smiled again, and then began to work her cunt in earnest.

She started with the clitoris, so swollen it was begging to jump into her mouth, and traced wet lines around and over it. Teasing at the tip. Pushing the hood back with her lips, Kara circled the exposed flesh, relishing the little yelps she heard whenever she let her teeth ghost over the nub of pulsing flesh. She drew it in her mouth, sucked hard only to release it, reveling in the obscene noises Lena was making for her.

The rocking of Lena’s hips against her mouth increased, slick smearing down her chin each time she thrust into Kara’s searching tongue. When the movement grew too erratic, Kara had to pause, using her hands to push Lena’s hips down on the mattress. 

The grinding stopped, and Kara peppered Lena’s thighs with kisses as reward.

“Good girl.” She’d said those words only in her dreams, but the shape of them felt right now as they fell from her lips. Lena’s reaction was unexpected — she went absolutely limp and a new wave of arousal flooded Kara’s mouth. 

Kara’s tongue slid lower to her center, and she pushed inside, letting out a moan of her own when the tight heat of Lena’s cunt surrounded her. 

She lapped at Lena’s walls, and they fluttered wildly in response, the fingers entwined in her hair tugging as if to tell her it wasn’t enough. Lena needed to be fuller. 

The thought made the wetness between Kara’s own legs triple, staining the front of her sweatpants a darker shade. She was glad to have been in such a rush to leave the DEO she’d gone commando, and if things continued at this rate, her pants would not be salvageable either. 

Dragging her nose and lips up to tease Lena’s clit again, Kara repositioned, and slowly pressed a first finger to her opening. Lena’s cunt gobbled it up without much effort on her part, and she worked it in and out, pulling her face back so she could observe the way Lena’s hole clenched around it with each thrust. 

“You’re being so good,” Kara growled, entranced by the slick, sucking sounds her finger made in the mess of Lena’s heat. “I’m going to give you more. As many as you can take.”

Lena cried out her appreciation for the plan, and she grew bold. 

“I’m going to make you cum around my hand, Lena.” 

She went from one finger to three as she spoke, curling them against Lena’s dripping walls to find the sweet spot just behind her clit. She watched for every shiver, each flex of Lena’s thighs, and three fingers became four. Lena’s eyelids fluttered shut, and her face went slack in surrender to sensation. The point between simulation and reality grew entirely moot. 

Letting go of her restraint, Kara thrust with her hand once, twice, again, curling on the way out, faster, harder. Sweeping Lena’s clit with her thumb each time she entered her.

Lena screamed, her cunt clamping down around Kara’s fingers. Her hips jerked, and tension spread to her entire body until she was a bowstring ready to snap. The orgasm was a violent shudder that coursed through her, made her crumble on the bed. A tempest that left ruins in her wake and dragged Kara down as well. 

“Kara! Oh God! Kara, I— love you — fuck!” 

She came, too, something she’d never managed without direct stimulation, and the arm she’d been putting her weight on gave out. She collapsed on top of Lena, hand stuck between their bodies at an awkward angle, too stunned by what she’d just heard to do anything else.

She loved Lena, and Lena had just let it slip that she loved her back.

_ Fuck _ .

***************************

Lena woke from the best sleep she’d had in years. She stirred, and snuggled into soft warmth, eyes stubbornly closed. They stung, but considering she’d fallen asleep with the contacts on, she didn’t spare the feeling another thought. 

Her mind was still ablaze with what had happened in the simulation, and her body ached as though what she had gone through had been real. Lena buried her face into the pillow with a smile — the program had evolved past every expectation. Her reasoning sluggishly veered to the technology’s other possible uses: therapy, medical, educational, and she didn’t even feel the bed dip beneath her. Neither did she hear thief-like, careful steps leaving the room. 

What finally stirred her fully awake was the current of cold air coming from the direction of the hallway. Groaning against the light of early morning, Lena cracked her eyes open, slow blinking until the itch was manageable. 

She was sitting up a moment later, sleep draining from her like running water. The bedroom door was open and she distinctly remembered shutting it before getting into bed. 

Stranger still, the stretch of bed next to her was warm. Something was definitely wrong.

“Hope?” Lena winced. It was too early for her voice to sound so loud. So panic-filled. “Hope, run a house-wide diagnostics, please.” 

It wouldn’t be the first time she misremembered doing something, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness that was filling her lungs and making it impossible to breathe. “Give me a report as soon as you have it.” 

There was a chime of acknowledgment, and Lena sighed, reassured. She resolved to add the sense of unease to the post-simulation log she kept — she’d been using the VR lenses consistently, and side-effects were to be rigorously catalogued.

“Check complete,” Hope reported. “All systems appear to be working, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena was only half listening. She’d just noticed the pair of glasses on her night table, and they  _ definitely  _ didn’t belong there. She put her feet down on the thick carpet, meaning to stand, and something cold and metallic pushed into the sole of her right foot.  _ Ow.  _ The glasses, however, had her undivided attention.

“Hope?” Lena picked them up and turned them in her hands. They looked familiar, and she frowned, trying to recall where she’d seen similar ones. “Hope, was somebody else here?” 

Hope didn’t reply, sensors whirring quietly as they registered Lena’s increasingly fast heart rate. “Hope?” Her mind went from confused to understanding. “Hope, tell me what happened. What did you do?” Her hand around the glasses tightened, and the plastic frame cracked, forced out of shape by the pressure. It couldn't be.

It couldn't.

“I gave you what you wanted, Miss Luthor.” Hope’s impassiveness frayed her nerves. “You wanted Kara Danvers, and I am here to assist.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So... as you can see I left it quite open. I can be persuaded to write more.
> 
> join me[ on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay nonsense!


End file.
